


嫂子和兔子的Best Match

by CitrusHelianthus



Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusHelianthus/pseuds/CitrusHelianthus
Summary: 骂我自己





	嫂子和兔子的Best Match

我第一次看见嫂子是在实验室里，那时候天转寒，嫂子就把一件卡其色的风衣轻飘飘地披在身上，走起路来风衣的下摆随着晃动着的细腿扬起，即使是宽松的外套也不能盖住嫂子那高挑修长的身形。他走过我办公桌旁边时垂眸瞥了我一眼，我吞咽着口水，目光慌乱地在文件上扫着，嫂子只是吩咐让我好好工作后就走了。

 

嫂子第一次离我那么近，我甚至闻得到，他被大哥沾染上去的男香。

 

我第一次知道他是我嫂子，是同事看到我被嫂子迷的神魂颠倒后，挖苦我，说：“那美人不错吧？可惜被人抢先了。”我不以为然，已婚的美人我又不是没勾搭过，最后还不是被我拿捏在股掌之中？我仍然没有放弃嫂子。直至嫂子亲口说出来，我所尊敬的大哥的名字，我才对嫂子死了这条心，再也没有天天在嫂子面前晃荡，对他避之不及。

 

因为我知道，只要嫂子一天在我面前，我那龌蹉，下流的性欲就会像没有弹性限度的气球一样膨胀。

 

最后一次看见嫂子是在电梯里，本来我和嫂子应该是再也没有交集的，但是——

 

嫂子看上去像是有些虚弱，他倚靠在电梯的墙壁上，嘴唇有些泛白，不住地颤动，吐出的气体在空中液化成白雾，我得以判断他的呼吸频率已经乱掉了。嫂子双腿夹紧着，站成了内八的姿势，牛仔裤完全把他的臀部提了起来，微微撅起，现在看上去就像是被个透明人肏一样。

 

我告诉自己不能对嫂子有这种罪恶的幻想，但当我看到他靠着电梯里的墙慢慢瘫软在地上的时候，我似乎明白了这一切，我背对着嫂子悄悄摁下几个楼层的数字后，这实验室里由我设计的电梯就这样停在了这个高度。

 

“怎么了？”嫂子的声音听起来像是踩在了刀尖上小心翼翼。这时候不应该关心你自己吗？我暗想着。不顾及嫂子的惊声制止将他的牛仔裤扒了下来。

 

果然，和我想得一样，一个兔耳朵拉环被嫂子肉穴的皱褶紧紧地咬住，穴口泛着嫩粉，微微张合着吐出些许润滑用到的液体。我心欢，用食指扣住拉环将情趣玩具往外拉着，那是一串不小的珠子，每拉出一节都能惹得嫂子火热的娇哼，连着淫靡液体的珠子在我手中闪闪发亮。

 

“果然大哥不在你就这么按耐不住吗？”

 

“我……你这是强奸。”嫂子不甘地咬着下唇，他的眼神一点也不狠，反而带着些楚楚可怜。我再也忍受不住，拿出膨胀的肉棒对准了嫂子湿淋淋的肉穴捅了进去，嫂子的一生叫唤惹得我更起劲了，我抱起嫂子让他双腿叉开在了我腰两边，让他背靠在了电梯的墙上，我就用我的肉棒，肏得他上下晃动着身体，他的腰肢为了讨好我的肉棒像妓女一样扭动。我把嫂子的上衣撩起来，把他那两粒饱满的樱桃在嘴里咬啮着，吮吸着，嫂子一时顶不住就去了，精液射在我身上。

 

可是我还没结束呢，我的肉棒就插在嫂子屁股里面，直接让他翻了个转，他还没有从高潮的余韵中反应过来，还一边可爱地喊叫着大哥的名字，我拉起他头发让他清醒了一点。

 

“让你高潮的不是大哥，是我。”

 

姿势换成了后入式，更方便我直闯无碍。嫂子手扶着墙，唾液从嘴角留下。我掌握着嫂子的白嫩的臀肉，用他肉穴的内壁来摩擦着我的肉棒，我粗暴的动作搅动着他的肠肉让他连连叫出声。

 

“给我好好动骚货。”一声清晰的巴掌声在空旷的电梯间响起，嫂子的屁股上便留下了绯红的五指印记。被痛觉刺激的嫂子内壁一缩紧，我便在嫂子里面射了出来。我放开了嫂子，他无力地瘫倒在地上，双眼已经失焦，衣服被我整得半脱，刚被人肏过的后穴汩汩地流出我的精液，样子看上去色情到不行，我的肉棒再一次对着嫂子硬了起来。

 

“战兔。”这是我第一次也是最后一次叫他的名字。

 

他没有回应我，嘴里说不出一句完整的话。

 

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 骂我自己


End file.
